


Locked in

by GeeSam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, How Do I Tag, Yeonjun calls Soobin a baby by "accident", and get stuck, kinda confession???, only mild yeonbin, ot5 friends, they're stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeSam/pseuds/GeeSam
Summary: TXT get locked in the bighit building overnight and Soobin's afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I kinda like how this tuned out (cuz I'm not that talented writer) but plz don't roast me if this is bad...

If someone were to say Soobin was confused that would be an understatement. Confused, confusion. That was probably the best way to describe what was going on in his mind. The said emotion was a lot stronger than the slight panic silently pooling deep inside him, waiting for a chance to surprise him.

He stared at the closed door in front of him, wondering how the hell did they get into this situation. They were locked in the bighit building, alone. He and his 4 other members were stuck in the huge place and the office was closed for the weekend. They were supposed to have the few days off with the whole company. Now, in normal circumstances they could’ve just called someone to come and open the doors for them but ironically none of them had any battery left nor a charger. And usually the door could be opened from the inside so they didn’t carry the keys with them. How this happened? They had just wanted to stay a few minutes more to perfect the choreo they were practicing but that plan was the reason they’d ended up staying almost 5 hours extra. 

The five boys stood silently looking at the main entrance door that was tightly closed.

Simultaneously Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai turned to look at their eldest member who glanced at them with raised eyebrows.

“What?” he said and sounded a bit irritated. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Well… I mean you are the ‘adult’ soooo… What are we gonna do?” Soobin said tilting his head.

“There are other adults, like yo ass, in here too! How am I supposed to know what to do?!” he exclaimed loudly and threw his hands in the air.

“But you’re, like, the adult, you know?” Yeonjun just shook his head with a sigh.

“Technically if we ran around the building we should trigger the alarm system?” the eldest said after a short pause and looked around to see if there were any cameras.

The whole “entire company taking a break” was a great idea but there were risks to it. Five young adults getting locked in the building wasn’t probably the most predictable thing to happen but as the situation showed, it wasn’t impossible.

“That’s not a bad idea! See, Yeonjun-hyung, you can do it!” Huening Kai grinned and began looking for cameras as well.

“Should we split into two groups so we’ll be more likely to succeed?” Taehyun said and received nods from the others.

“I think the oldies should go together and us three should be the other team”, Huening Kai said and Beomgyu let out a noise of disagreement as the second youngest move closer to him, grabbing his arm.

“I’m part of the hyung-line, excuse you!” he said and pulled his hand off of Taehyun’s tight grip.

“Hah, you’re so cute kiddo”, Yeonjun said with a wide grin and pushed the younger towards the 02-liners.

The two groups went to opposite directions (after a bit more struggling from Beomgyu, of course). The maknaes were on a mission to find some kind of alarms to trigger and the hyungs had to look for open doors and chargers. They knew there should be extra chargers in there somewhere.

The whole building was mostly dark (the sensors must have been turned off, because usually the lights would turn on if they walked around the hallways) but they had learnt to navigate there during their years as trainees and as artists and didn’t get lost even once. 

Yeonjun and Soobin arrived at a staircase and decided to go up (they had already checked the lower floor together with the other members). The floor above was where they had their practice room. They checked all the possible placed they could’ve placed their chargers into but found none. Soobin walked right by Yeonjun’s side the entire time.

“Do you think we’ll really be stuck in here for the weekend?” Soobin asked his hyung, worry apparent in his voice. Yeonjun looked over with a surprisingly calm smile and patted him on the back.

“Nah, we’ll find a way out, even if we had to break a window or something. They can’t really blame us either”, he said and shrugged and the other laughed. Soobin wasn’t really feeling panicked at all anymore (not that he had at any point really) but he felt very anxious for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t really like the dark environment at all or the uncertainty they all felt. If he had to bet, he’d say it was the dark. He hadn’t really told it to anyone, but it was his biggest fear. It was such a little kid thing and he was afraid the others would laugh at him. Not that he believed his members would necessarily be mean about it but he’d had his fair share of bullying because of it back in the days. Now he just didn’t want to take any risks.

They checked nearly every room that had its door open but no chargers were found nor did they find any security cameras with triggerable alarms. 

“Seriously, we have to tell the manager this place is not safe at all, like I mean anyone could break in and we wouldn’t know until someone watched the footage back!” Soobin huffed and kicked the ground. Yeonjun too was frustrated.

“It’s been like, what, 15 minutes tops… How can there be literally no chargers?!” he tried to see if there was a clock nearby to see, how much time had actually passed. 

Suddenly a loud bang echoed from downstairs and Soobin felt his blood run cold. He jumped closer to Yeonjun from behind and threw his hand around the elder, burying his face in the other’s neck. Yeonjun let out a sharp yelp and jumped a little at the noise. He was just about to ask what was that, but didn’t even have the time to open his mouth when he felt Soobin shaking.

“Hey Soobin-ah are you okay? It was probably just the kids… Why are you shaking?” he said with an airy laugh but it died faster than it had begun when he felt the shaking continue. 

Yeonjun widened his eyes. The whole time they’d been walking around Soobin had been glued to his side and he had always checked if the lights were working in the rooms they walked in. Only if they were he would move a little further away from Yeonjun. And during all those years they’d lived together and known each other, he had noticed Soobin hated it if there wasn’t enough light. He always insisted having all the light on in their dorm. How hadn't Yeonjun noticed it before?

He gently put his hands on top of the larger ones around his middle and pulled them off him just enough for him to turn around to face the taller. Soobin’s grip tightened again once the other had turned completely. He then placed his hands on Soobin’s cheeks and lifted his face up so their eyes could meet. Even in the dark he could tell the other was white as a ghost.

“Shh Soobinie, it’s okay hyung’s here. Tell me what’s wrong, yeah?” he said as soothingly as he could. He wasn’t the best when it came to comforting others but he could manage. He was the eldest, after all.

“Sorry, hyung… I-I just uhm…”, the taller tried to say it. He knew by the way Yeonjun was acting that he wasn’t going to make fun of him but he wasn’t that confident in telling his little secret. But Yeonjun had already picked it up with no problem.

“You are afraid of the dark, right?” Yeonjun finished the other's sentence and received a short nod. “Aww, it’s okay Soobinie. Hyung’ll protect you, okay?”

Another nod. Instead of pulling away, Yeonjun hugged the younger back and breathed in the others scent and smiled. Tangerines. 

They loved hugging. The whole group loved snuggling and cuddling and being touchy so they were comfortable embracing each other. And it was warm, very warm.

Once Soobin smiled against the elder’s cheek, they pulled away. Yeonjun smiled brightly and offered his hand to Soobin, which the taller gladly took.

Soobin’s heart was pounding against his chest a little too fast and he felt flustered (mostly because he was acting like such a baby). It’s not like he and Yeonjun-hyung hadn’t hugged like that before but it was always… different with him. A little more intimate. He wasn’t a shy person at all and he’d normally ask the other person what’s up right away if he felt like he was interested in someone, but with hyung he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He had always felt something for the elder and he knew exactly what it was.

But he didn’t know how Yeonjun felt. Of course the elder was constantly flirting with him, hugging him and trying to give him kisses every few seconds. He made Soobin so fricking flustered and vulnerable. But never did the elder ever make an actual move towards him. He never really said anything to him to confirm his theories. That made the younger think that maybe Yeonjun was just joking. Maybe he wasn’t serious. And if Soobin told him he had kind of caught feelings and the other had never been serious it would be so awkward for them. Not only for Soobin for falling for the elder but for Yeonjun for accidentally making the other think he was interested. So Soobin had never said anything.

They continued walking, hand in hand.

-

After a long time of looking around they still hadn't found anything. They searched for the younger ones and caught them eventually and Yeonjun gave them an earful for giving them a miniature heart attack. The noise turned out to be a chair Huening Kai had ‘accidentally’ kicked across a hallway on the 2nd floor while trying to trigger the alarms. Soobin clinged onto Yeonjun’s side the entire time and luckily the elder didn’t seem to mind one bit.

After a lot of consideration, they decided to go get snacks (the building had a room full of food for, you know, eating purposes) and that they’ll sue bighit when they get out.

The fight for the best snacks between the members was vile and chaotic but they survived. Soobin was mostly relieved because the kitchen seemed to be the only god damn room in the whole place that had a normally working light.

They sat on the floor, munching on their protein bars and drinking water they’d found on the fridge. They didn’t usually talk when they ate but today was an exception. They tried to make a plan to escape the building and talked about which doors were locked and how unsafe the building truly was. At some point Taehyun glanced at the clock on the wall and almost choked on his ‘dinner’.

“Holy shit it’s already 2 am! Shouldn’t we go to sleep or something?” he said once he’d stopped coughing. 

“Yeah… but where?” Huening Kai asked.

“Well we can always sleep on the practice room floor if we don’t find anything else, you know, like we used to”, Beomgyu suggested but didn't look enthusiastic at all. They all winced as the memories of the back pains they’d gotten during those times resurfaced.

“We have couches in our studios though, why not sleep on those?” Taehyun, the usual voice of reason for them, said.

Yeonjun got up and put their wrappers into a trash bin.

“Okay so we’ll just go to sleep then and solve this problem in the morning, yeah?” he said and the younger ones agreed straight away.

-

Soobin couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t really a wonder because he couldn’t fit in his couch properly. At times like this he wished he wasn’t so tall. Another thing was the bright light of the room. It had been so long since he’d slept without someone else in the same room and with his members he could endure the darkness of his surroundings but alone it was a big no no, so he had to keep the lamp on. Their studios, or composing caves (as they called them as a joke) were soundproof which meant he couldn’t hear if the members next to his room were asleep already.

He turned to his other side and pulled his jacket closer to himself. He was shivering slightly from the coldness of the room and wished he had one of his members to cuddle with (even Huening Kai would do, nothing against him, but the kid was so tall these days they wouldn’t fit on the sofa at all. 

He let out another sigh and was about to close his eyes when he heard the door being opened. He immediately jumped into sitting position and stared at the doorway with wide eyes completely frozen only to see a smirking Yeonjun standing there with his jacket.

“It’s just hyung Soobin-ah jeez, no need to be scared”, he said and entered the room properly, closing the door behind him.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Soobin asked a bit annoyed by the second scare of the night. Yeonjun looked at him smiling, but this time his expression was warm and soft.

“Figured you couldn’t sleep”, he said calmly and Soobin relaxed. His hyung really knew him so well. “Yah, make room.”

Soobin snorted but complied, moving as far as he could. Yeonjun turned off the light and walked closer, stepping over the removed cushions and laid down next to (more like on) the younger. Soobin was facing the wall and Yeonjun pressed his entire body against the back of the other. He took their jackets and threw them over them. Finally he placed his hand over Soobin’s middle like they usually did and the other arm went under the other’s head to act as a pillow. The elder pulled the younger as close as possible so he wouldn’t fall off of the narrow surface.

It was quiet for a few minutes but not awkward since cuddling was definitely not out of ordinary for them.

“Thank you”, Soobin said with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He felt Yeonjun huff.

“It’s not like I’d let my baby stay up all night”, he said and froze for a second. The nickname had been a slip. 

But the word only made Soobin’s face heat up a bit as he pressed further against his hyung’s warm front. After seeing the younger didn’t feel uncomfortable with the name, Yeonjun relaxed again.

“Soobinie… It doesn’t bother you that I called you that, right?” Yeonjun asked sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

“No hyungie, I don’t mind as long as…” Soobin replied but hesitated to continue. In some ways now it’d be a good time to confess to the other. Or at least give him a hint.

“As long as what Soobinie?” the other’s hot breath danced across his neck and didn’t help Soobin at all to be honest. 

Fuck it, Soobin was going to wing it.

“As long as there’s some real weight in that word”, he said and was very surprised by how bratty he sounded.

Yeonjun went quiet for a moment. The Soobin felt the hand that was previously wrapped around him being lifted and he panicked for a second. He really had misread his hyung’s actions.

But just as he was about to apologize, the other softly stroked his hair and slid his fingers along the taller’s very heated cheek.

“Trust me Soobin-ah”, the elder said and leaned right next to Soobin’s ear (who was holding his breath with eyes pressed shut) and whispered “there’s so much weight to it.”

Soobin wanted to scream. There was NO WAY he didn’t understand that correctly. They elder’s hand went back around his waist and pulled him even closer than before, or that’s what it felt like. 

“Good”, Soobin said and felt Yeonjun laugh silently.

-

After waking up in a mess of hands and legs tangled everywhere and exchanging small smiles the two eldest members went out to the bright hallway. Sunlight made the whole place look less scary and lively and Soobin sighed happily. Soon the maknaes came to the hallway too… all from the same room.

The look on their faces was priceless when they saw Yeonjun and Soobin grinning at them. An immediate chorus of explanations flooded towards them but they just laughed (as if they hadn't slept together too).

“You should know it’s warmer to sleep in with others because you can share body heat!” Taehyun said and gave Soobin a light smack on the hand. They were busy telling each other how awful the night had been (more awful to some, Soobin dared to say) as they headed to get some snacks for breakfast. The maknaes had had an interesting night. First Huening Kai had went into Beomgyu’s room (according to him he had the biggest sofa) and they had had a fight about who’d be the big spoon. But the Taehyun had barged in and they’d had a very long moment of silence before they’d decided to solve the problem with a long game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who’d sleep where. It had ended with Beomgyu losing and having to sleep on the cushions but he’d pulled the “this is MY room”-card and they ended up all sleeping piled up on the sofa.

Yeonjun laughed at the cute younger ones and put his hands into the pockets of his pants to make sure his (still dead) phone was there when he felt something cold and metallic by it. 

He stopped on his tracks and Beomgyu walked straight into him.

“Ah hyung why did you stop like that!” the younger complained and tried to push the elder forward when Yeonjun suddenly burst out laughing like a maniac.

The others looked at each other confused, thinking their hyung had finally lost it.

“What’s so funny, hyung?” Huening Kai said, tilting his head.

“You guys have to promise n-not to kill me”, Yeonjun huffed out, trying his best to calm down.

“What?” Soobin deadpanned. 

Yeonjun wiped his tears off his face with his other hand and the other one pulled something out of his pocket. 

It was a metallic key. The key to employee/artist entrance. The key they "never carried with them". 

The silence was heavy. And short.

“Are. You. Kidding ME!!!!” Beomgyu shouted with anger and went straight for Yeonjun’s kneecaps who yelped but still laughed at his stupidity. How hadn't he noticed to check his pockets? Once the eldest was on the ground he encountered the furious maknae-line. Even when he was being yelled at (it was more playful than actually mad) and there were three pairs of hands shaking him and calling him an idiot, he could see Soobin flash him a smile and he knew what it meant.

He wasn’t the only one without regrets.


End file.
